Bad Day, Bad Luck
by Soul of The World
Summary: When you're Sawada Tsunyoshi, bad luck won't get tired of you. /There's some characters from another anime but they're just minor, its okay if you don't know them/. No pairings.


**This is just a random story, no pairings. Lambo is 13, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome are 21, Ryohei and Mukuro are 22, Hibari is 23. Feel free to laugh out loud. Any injuries, hospital or asylum bills cannot be sent to me, please enjoy. Thank you for your cooperation.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Vongola Mansion.

"HIIIEEEEE! LAMBO! STOP THIS! YOU'RE RUINING THE CARPET!" shouted Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia, as he watched the priceless-not-so-priceless-now red and yellow carpet being bombed away by a certain Lightning Guardian.

"AHOUSHI! STOP THROWING YOUR GRENADES!" shouted Gokudera to the cow-child as he threw dynamites himself.

"HIIIEEEEE! NO! THE 30MILLION EURO VASE! HIBARI!"

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari charged at the pineapple-headed illusionist, knocking over a crystal vase that cost a lot 3 seconds ago.

"Kufufufu, it seems some one has pissed off our beloved skylark." said Mukuro as he brought out his trident and charged back.

"Hahahaha, maa maa, everyone is really hyper today."

"EXTREME FIGHT!"

"NOOOO! THE DOOR! I JUST REPLACED THAT MINUTES AGO!" Tsuna cried as he watched his office being demolished in front of his eyes.

"Bossu..."

Yep, a normal day at Vongola Mansion.

After a few shouts, bombing and weapons being used, Tsuna just sighed as he sat down on his chair and banged his head on the table. That seemed to put everyone out of their trance. _Maybe I should do this everytime there's a meeting._ He thought for a moment before banging his head on the table the second time. _Just for a good measure._

"Umm... Jyuudaime?"

"Tsuna, are you alright?" asked Yamamoto with a worried expession.

"Maybe Tsuna-nii need a psychiatrist." answered Lambo. Everyone looked at Lambo in an akward silence while Gokudera looked at Tsuna in fear.

"No, I don't." Gokudera and Yamamoto sighed in relief. Tsuna raised his head and looked at all his guardians, activating his boss mode. "Anyway, as you all know the reason why I called all of you here" all of them nodded in a serious face, "Is that a few groups are going to arrive here, new ones that are different from mafia and I offered to help them since their leaders are kind of my friends and Gokudera's." Everyone looked at Gokudera who scowled.

"They helped us with my team in a mission, not that we needed one." Gokudera looked away.

"At least it cost us less deaths, Gokudera." said Tsuna in a proud voice. "Let's go to the meeting room now, everybody." Tsuna stood up.

"What makes you think I'll crowd with you herbivores?" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Eh? U-um... b-b-because I-I'll spar with y-y-you next time?"

"How about me, Tsunayoshi? I never agreed to take part in this."

"Uhh... ummm... also a spar with me?"

"No."

"A vacation?"

"... not enough."

"You want a vacation with Chrome, right?"

"In Hawaii."

"Fine."

Everybody headed to the door. They headed to a meeting room after twists and turns, in front of it is a small part of the garden. They sat around the large table, Gokudera sat at Tsuna's right, Yamamoto left, Lambo beside Yamamoto, Ryohei next to him, Hibari beside Ryohei, Chrome and Mukuro beside Gokudera. After that, the bickering started.

For a few minutes, Tsuna desperately tried to stop it and could only pray that they won't come to the point that they would decide to also demolish the room, when they all stopped and fixed themselves. The door opened and a man came in followed by a group of people at least 16 or older of age.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion, Dollars Group, Straw Hat Pirates." Tsuna stood up and greeted the leaders. "Ryugamine-san, Luffy-san."

Mikado bowed stiffly, "Please just call me Mikado."

"Drop the -san will you?" Luffy grinned as he took a seat with his members. And Mikado followed suit.

Tsuna smiled warmly. "Well, please let yourselves be comfortable." as he sat on his seat too.

Everyone introduced themselves, but dropped their titles.

"Anyway, feel free to ask as advices, everyone here would help you," Tsuna looked at his guardians especially Mukuro, Hibari and Gokudera. "Well, maybe not everybody."

For 10 minutes, everyone talked and got along and so far, Tsuna's guardians behaved. _Thank God._

Tsuna talked to Mikado and Luffy, and also drinking coffee. That's when his phone rang.

"Ari? Is something wrong?"

_"Someone triggered the trap at Level 5B Underground, and we already took care of it."_

"And? Is there something else?"

_"...Reborn is coming there..."_

"...Oh." Tsuna hung up. His head bowed and his bangs are covering his eyes.

"Tsuna-san?" Mikado said worriedly.

"Oi, is something wrong?" Asked Luffy.

By now all the people and his guardians looked at them.

"Jyuudaime, did the base get attacked again?"

"Tsuna, did someone... you know... went? Got hurt?"

"No, non."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged worried glances before Tsuna spoke again.

"Reborn's coming here." he said, trembling.

Everyone swore the temperature dropped a few degrees, yes, even the ones who doesn't know Reborn.

"But isn't the kid sleeping right now?" Yamamoto asked, worried.

"There's an explosion at Level 5B underground, near Reborn's room."

"But that doesn't make Reborn pissed off so much that he'll come here." said Lambo in a scared voice.

"All of the coffee maker machines are in this level."

"Why don't he get it here then?" asked Mukuro, but only Tsuna could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"The elevators broke down."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"The maids?"

"I don't know why he's angry, I only gave half the maids time off." asked Tsuna to himself while pulling his brown hair.

"Ah..." Everyone looked at Gokudera, "I also gave the remaining maids time off."

An akward silence.

"NOOOOOO! REBORN'S GOING TO KILL ME!" cried Tsuna. His guardians possessed expressions of fear, even Hibari though its more hidden while the guests have confused faces. "But wait..." Tsuna cracked a smile and his guardians looked hopeful. "I made a bet with Reborn that he can't torture, maim or kill anyone within 24 hours!"

Most of his guardians looked relieved, except for one.

"Jyuudaime, you made that bet 4:32pm yesterday right?"

"Yes?"

"...5 minutes to go..."

Another silence.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, we'll be here with you." said Gokudera, visibly trembling.

"No, no, no. I want to live another day, Bakadera."

"Sorry, Decimo, but this isn't part of the deal."

"Gokudera, please get everyone out of here, I-I-I'll take Reborn's punishment." Said Tsuna with pleading eyes.

"But-"

"Gokudera, please." determination in his eyes, Tsuna looked into his guardian's.

Gokudera nodded, "I'll help you with the papers Jyuudaime."

"Gokudera..."

"After this, why don't we go outside and play baseball Tsuna." said Yamamoto while smiling.

"Yamamoto..."

"Tsuna-nii, I-I'll give you some of my candies and help you with a few paperwork." Lambo patted his shoulders.

"Lambo..."

LET'S SPAR NEXT TIME TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!"

"Onii-san..."

"SHUT UP, TURF TOP! DON"T YOU SEE THAT MY EARS HURT?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THE EXTREME, OCTOPUS-HEAD?"

"What are you doing, Hibari?" asked Gokudera.

Everyone watched the cloud guardian bring out his cell and punch some numbers before replying, "Medical team."

"Kufufufu, then I'll also prepare the party for survi- I mean, welcome home party."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'll help Mukuro-sama."

"Everyone..." Tsuna looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"2 minutes, Jyuudaime."

"Alright," He stood up and activated his boss mode, "please move somewhere far from this room. And Mikado, Luffy," Both snapped their eyes at him. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope next time, we could meet at better times. Now go."

His guardians nodded. "Alright everyone, please follow me." said Gokudera with determination in his voice.

Tsuna sat on the chair as he waited fearfully.

* * *

"Gokudera."

The said person and the people behind him froze on the spot. He slowly turned in front and saw a baby wearing a black fedora suit pointing a gun at him. "Reborn-san."

"Where is Dame-Tsuna?" he said in a voice full of impatience and anger as he glared at Gokudera. He really is pissed off, scratch that, he's way beyond pissed off.

"At the 2nd meeting room." Lambo answered immediately which directed Reborn's glare to him. Reborn gave a swift nod before walking towards the room's direction.

When Reborn disappeared from the corner, the guardians pushed themselves to a nearby room along with the guests.

"That's Reborn?" asked Nami with disbelief.

The guardians nodded with fearful faces. "The greatest hitman in the world." said Gokudera.

"0% chance of failing a mission." continued Mukuro.

"An Arcobaleno." said Yamamoto.

"100% chance of never missing a target and shoots them straight to the forehead." replied Ryohei.

"A sadist greater than Mukuro-sama." said Chrome nervously.

"Tutor from hell." trembled Lambo.

The guests have disbeliefs looks on their faces but they shivered.

_(Reborn sneezed while walking to the meeting room, _Someone must be talking bad about me._)_

"Everyone..." The people looked at Gokudera who's observing he's watch. "10 seconds."

They waited, counting on their own.

"5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

_BANG! BANG!_

_"HIIIIEEEEE!"  
_

Every person in the mansion jumped.

_BOOM!  
_

_"REBORN! WAIT, I-"  
_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!  
_

They shivered at the thought of what's happening.

_"HIIIEEEE-"_

_BANG!  
_

The sound stopped and someone asked, "He's not dead, is he?"

And two shots rang out followed by an explosion and the continuous cry of "HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" filled the mansion.

"Guess not." Lambo deadpanned.

_The End...?_

* * *

**Sorry everyone, I know its boring but can't help it. Just tell me what's wrong, I'll accept every review.  
**

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
